User talk:72.82.199.229
Spoofs Is the Clockwerk/Clock-Lene ordeal a spoof on the "Sly Cooper" series? I used to play those videogames (well, 2 & 3 atleast... couldn't find the original). -MysteryGirl 00:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Let's talk about story-links: HYPNOSIS I was warned my ideas might be taken on the internet, but I figured it's the fastest way to get them to Hollywood. I'm flattered that you want to include my characters in your stories, but next time... ASK FIRST!!!!! Thank you. -MysteryGirl 8:37 P.M., April 26, 2011 (UTC) *What article/story are you referring to? I don't think your characters have appeared anywhere other than the "Hypnosis" article someone created. (UTC) *You mean that wasn't you?! Somebody used your story plot and my character together unpermitted! Okay, we can do it this once, but I don't know if I'm used to "co-writing", especially about the Hypnotic Memory Gun and the Brain Functional Controller. We live in two separate worlds, but I'm impressed. -MysteryGirl 23:31, April 27, 2011 :The articles in question belong to TRiddle50. Are they in any way connected to you? If not, please remove the "MysteryGirl's World" category link and leave a comment on the page that this is not related to your world. LEMUR TIMES Seems my newsprint for the Lemur Times didn't pull through, I don't really know the history of your morning briefings, but can you at least spare the sample picture? Making it wasn't as easy as it looks, and I can also do the Chimpanzette (should I have my own title for it) if it would compromise. -MysteryGirl 20:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :1. I didn't pull your info TRiddle did. And not sure what you mean by "morning briefings" :2. Your photo is still on the site it hasn't been deleted. :3. I already opened a page The Chimp Times. Talk to TR about the name, I can rename the page if he agrees. :-- In Crown Fools, Skipper asked why the "Funday" fiasco wasn't in his "morning briefings". I just figured that was what the penguins call the newspaper and other sources of 411. I figured I should get the real back story for the Lemur Times and other details to fill the articles about the articles, if you get my drift. -MysteryGirl 00:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Did you want to create your own Newsletter. Maybe call it something like "THE CPZ Daily Scoop" --Deb1701 LOL! Very funny. Actually, I'm just confused as to why my theories of the Lemur Times weren't logical to the one who originally thought up the paper. They made sense enough at the moment. -MysteryGirl 00:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Brain Functional Controller While you are easing my confusion as to what was wrong with the press, would you explain the difference between the brain functional controller and the little incident in "Sting Operation"? Please and thank you! -MysteryGirl 03:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :TRiddle, this comment is directed at you. Please answer her. -- Deb1701 Kiss of Death Do you think that, if my character is in your story "The Kiss of Death", Duchess Lucinda subdues zombie Private after Kowalski uses the De-Gouser on her (in reverse, for less Mort-like results) or is that a dopey idea? --MysteryGirl 01:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC)